Discordian Scouts
Discordian Scouts is a little known, much maligned, Discordian troop. While members claim they evolved from a group started in the 1940s by entertainer Lili St. Cyr, the founders of Shamlicht Kids Club contend the Scouts are an offshoot of their group. Origin and name Discordian Scouts (D.S.) claim they were founded by Discordian Saint Lili St. Cyr on one of her whirlwind tours through the west in the late forties. St. Cyr was one of the most famous and respected dancers of the 1940s and 50s along with Ann Corio and Gypsy Rose Lee. Other accounts disagree. According to "Shamlicht Discordian Scout Split" by Shamlicht Kids Club (S.K.C.) founders Captain "Sesame Seed" Rogers and Sister Hooter, D.S. is an unauthorized offshoot of S.K.C. The article claims that after Shamlicht Girls and Shamlicht Boys merged in 2007, two disgruntled former girls' club members formed their own group. These girls were Laurie Flynt and Hummer Hefner. According to the report, the girls were top contenders to become the S.K.C.'s first Top Cookie Sellers of the Year in 2008. However, they were beat out by the Omen Twins. The twins also beat them to a movie contract, launching a successful movie career by starring in the comedy film Doing Twins. So in 2008, Flynt and Hefner began American Shamlicht Scouts (A.S.S.). But the effort bottomed out. Flynt and Hefner, however, contend that their group was quite successful and that people loved their A.S.S. They also claim their group was actually a revival of one originally begun by St. Cyr and not of Shamlicht Kids Club with which they did not want to be associated. They even stayed away from the S.K.C.'s traditional fundraiser, saying "we don't do cookies." Some reports claim a threatened lawsuit by S.K.C. was what ended A.S.S. In any case, during a period of over a year they went through a series of names including Scouting Kallisti American Girls (S.K.A.G.), Scouting Home for American Girls (S.H.A.G.), Discordian Organization for Girl Scouts (D.O.G.S.), and Girl American Scouts of Eris-Discordia (G.A.S.E.D.). After Hummer was revealed to be intersexual, the name changed to Discordian American Scouts (D.A.S.). During the D.A.S. period, Flynt and Hummer starred in their first movie, the romantic comic adventure film The Pearl Necklace of Naka Dashi. When their group was joined by Japanese actress Maki Yūki, it went international, gaining its current name on 6 February 2010 of Discordian Scouts. Description According to Meet the Discordian Scouts in the June 2015 issue of Intermittens Magazine, "The D.S. are not the typical 'woodsy wondergirls' that you would find in the Campfire Girls or Girl Guides or that other group. They much prefer jaking and shopping over hauling and chopping. These girls can dress to impress or go grunge on a whim. They may not know how to use a jack knife or tie a knot in a rope, but they know how to twist you around their little finger and sink your heart." Several of the Discordian Scouts are also Discordian American Princesses. Category:Stubs Category:Cabals